villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Solaris (Sonic)
Mephiles the Dark is the secondary antagonist of the (highly disliked) 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog video game. He was accidentally created during the Solaris Project. Mephiles took Shadow's form after being resurrected and never used anybody else's appearance. Mephiles is the mind and will of Solaris while Iblis is the raw power. They eventually fuse back together into Solaris and are later defeated. According to Ian, the Time Eater, one of the antagonists of Sonic Generations, is actually what's left of Mephiles, who managed to slip through a crack in time. While this applies for the comics, it's unknown if it's true for the games, but Ian states that it is impiled for the games, considiring the hints and similiarities of the Time Eater's appearance and its abilites. Biography Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) After he escapes in an formless ooze, he is sealed in the Scepter of Darkness by Shadow the Hedgehog, who traveled through time to ten years before the events of the 2006 Sonic game. In the present, Dr. Eggman accidentally releases him while trying to steal the scepter from Shadow and Rouge the Bat, and runs away scared, not even bothering to send his robots to attack him. Mephiles then transforms into his Shadow the Hedgehog form (through Shadow's shadow), and sends Shadow and Rouge into the future after he realizes that Shadow doesn't know who he is. To accomplish this, he tells Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat that Sonic the Hedgehog was the cause of Iblis being released, which led to the destruction of their world. Sonic was, thus, referred to as the "Iblis Trigger". He sends the two back in time, making them believe that killing Sonic would save the future. Mephiles even tells Shadow that the world, and eventually Omega, will betray him in the future, and asks him to join him in order to punish the world of humanity. Shadow, however, refused to believe and join Mephiles, and fights him, while Omega aids Shadow. Mephiles retreats to the present, and somehow transforms back into his Shadow form in order to keep manipulating Silver and Blaze. He tells them that Sonic is at the terminal station, and it's now or never if they want their world to be safe. Later, he encounters Omega, who starts to shoot him. After getting shot, Mephiles reveals that Omega himself was created to defeat Shadow in the future. Enraged by this, Omega switches to his machine guns, and shoots Mephiles again. As Mephiles started to fade away, he laughs evilly. After Omega told Shadow about Mephiles' statement, Shadow feels hurt and walks away. Meanwhile, Shadow, Omega, and Rouge encounter Mephiles once again, and fight him. After they defeated him, Shadow tried to imprison Mephiles with their new Scepter of Darkness, but Mephiles proved to be immune to be imprisoned and pushes Shadow, and his partners away. He then uses two Chaos Emeralds to create clones of himself. He then boasts to Shadow that he can't defeat him, and asks why he is even bothering to protect a world that will eventually turn against him. Shadow responds by saying, "If the whole world decides to become my enemy, then I will fight like I always have", and he and his "amigo" partners defeat the entire army. After either Mephiles escaped or survived the battle with Shadow, he finds the purple Chaos Emerald, uses it to warp to Sonic and Elise's location shortly after they escape Eggman's exploding Egg Carrier, blinds them with the Emerald's powers, and impales Sonic through the back with an energy beam, killing him instantly. Elise cries over his death and, as a result, releases Iblis, allowing Mephiles to fuse with him and transform into Solaris. It is also revealed in the Last Story that his lie to Silver and Blaze about Sonic being the Iblis Trigger was actually a half-truth: Sonic is indeed the Iblis Trigger, but his death would not stop Iblis's resurrection; in fact, his death would be the very event that would release Iblis from Elise's soul. The key to Iblis's freedom was an event that would cause Elise to become so consumed with despair or guilt that she would cry, and she had formed a very close (possibly even romantic) bond with Sonic. Solaris tried to consume all existence, but was defeated by Shadow, Silver, and a revived Sonic while in Super form. Solaris's defeat sent Sonic and Elise back in time to when Solaris was only a flame. When Elise blew out the flame, Mephiles was erased from history. Sonic Universe Mephiles appears in the Sonic Universe comics, set in the Archie Sonic continuity. Issue 29 Mephiles has been captured by the Zone Cops and locked into the Zone prison due to his messing with the Zones. His powers where taken away due to the Bands placed around his arms. During his time here he sat with Void in the cafeteria and talked to him, Mephiles noticed Scourge angrily walking away from the Destructix and wondered what was going on. Issue 32 When Scourge and the Destructix managed to deactivate the Zones defenses. Mephiles attempted to escape from the prison. It is unknown whether or not he succeeded, though it is unlikely. Future appearances Iblis is going to appear in an upcoming Comic, so it is likely Mephiles will return. It is also revealed that the Time Eater is actually the remanets of Mephiles who had manage to slip through a crack in time. Personality Mephiles is a cold-hearted demon, using lies, threats and turning people's friends against each other. He is shown to be extremely sadistic as he gloats over how Omega will be the one to betray Shadow in the future and takes simple enjoyment over killing Sonic. He is cool, manipulative, determined and does not lose his temper once. He is also arrogant and views others inferior compared to him, due to his status as a God. He's also shown to be nihilistic, evidenced by his questioning Shadow as to why he even bothers fighting at all to protect humanity when they will inevitably persecute him later. He also craves destruction, right down to even time itself. He is considered the most evil villain in the Sonic universe. Quotes *"AH HA HA HA HA! Oh, how ironic fate can be." *"I thank you, Shadow the Hedgehog." *"I'm Mephiles, Mephiles the Dark! What, did you forget me?" *"What you gave me, I now return to you! A one-way ticket to oblivion!" *"Such foolishness...very well, let's see if you can entertain me." *"I'm your shadow...you can't even touch me." *"You're just a nuisance...robot." *"Drown in darkness!" *"Just as a flower comes from a seed, or a chicken comes from an egg, everything has an origin. You need to find the being originally responsible for this catastrophe." *"With my help, you can...because I have the power to travel through time." *"I was expecting you sooner, as you must know, you're already too late...but there is still time for you to change your mind...join me, Shadow. Let us teach this world a lesson, and rewrite the future..." *"I'll make sure you regret this, Shadow the Hedgehog!" *"The 'I' of now absorbed your power through your shadow in the past. What may have worked 10 years ago, no longer does!" *"This just proves you were created to stop Shadow, the ultimate life form!" *"You have been programmed by Humanity, but what you did to Shadow in the future, that was your-" Trivia *His characterization bore several resemblances to the Matrix villain Agent Smith, including having an implied hatred for humanity, being connected, yet still hateful, of his archnemesis due to stopping them in the past (in Smith's case, Neo destroying him and thus making him into a rogue agent, yet at the same time making him Neo's dark half; in Shadow's case, sealing him in the Scepter of Darkness, only for him to re-emerge later due to fusing with Shadow's shadow after his inadvertent release), and his desire to destroy everything. In addition, his final conversation with Shadow even mirrors Agent Smith's rant to Neo in the climax of The Matrix: Revolutions, including each of them being surrounded by Mephiles' clones. *He also has some similarities to Final Fantasy VI villain Kefka Palazzo: Both villains were born from an experiment that was strongly implied to have resulted in their villainous natures. Both villains also commit various heinous actions for little reason other than simple enjoyment of causing suffering, destruction and chaos. Both villains also end up succeeding in their overall plans that result in the destruction of most of the world, and are eventually defeated by the protagonists with what ends up being a severe cost (In Kefka's case, he successfully absorbs the Warring Triad's power and ruins the world, becoming the God of Magic, and was implied to be causing the planet to slowly, yet rapidly die off, and when he was defeated by the Returners, all Magic had vanished from the world; and in Mephiles' case, he successfully reforms with Iblis into Solaris, and proceeds to destroy all of the planet and severely damaging the timestream, with it being strongly implied that he's also rapidly destroying the timestream as well, and when he is eventually defeated by Sonic and Elise erasing his avatar, it results in the timeline being altered to the extent that Elise and Sonic's meeting never happened). *He has also been compared to the Mario villain, Dimentio. Both are the most evil villain of their respective universe, Mephiles can travel through time while Dimentio can travel through dimensions, both are master manipulators, and both have temporarily killed the main hero, and are the only villain to do so. Ironically both are also killed in part by a princess as well as the main hero (Mario and Peach, alongside Bowser, defeat Dimentio, and after Sonic defeats Solaris, he and Elise are sent back to the past where Elise erases him). In addition, like Kefka above, both of their defeats result in a very heavy cost (in Mephiles' case, it results in the timeline being altered to the extent that Sonic and Elise never met each other, and in Dimentio's case, Blumiere and Timpiani had to sacrifice themselves in a true marriage in order to completely eliminate the Chaos Heart seconds before it destroyed all worlds due to Dimentio leaving enough of his power behind to ensure the destruction of the multiverse). *He shares some similarities to the My Little Pony villain King Sombra as well. Both have a shadow form and a physical form (of a hedgehog in Mephiles's case, and a pony in Sombra's case), were sealed away years ago, are the darkest and most evil villain in their series, are killed by a princess, and appeared in the part of the series that was disliked by many (In Sombra's case, Season 3). *Mephiles makes an appearance in The Frollo Show as one of Frollo 's friends *Dan Green,Mephiles's voice actor in the English verison of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) also voices Mewtwo from the english dub of Pokemon,Knuckles the Echidna, another Sonic the Hedgehog villain. However his most iconic role is Yami Yugi from the english dub of Yu-Gi-Oh!. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Sonic Villains Category:Fighter Category:Bosses Category:Cataclysm Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Dark Forms Category:Complete Monster Category:Demon Category:Mass Murderer Category:Evil from the past Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Teleporters Category:Hatemongers Category:Successful Villains Category:Time-Travellers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Immortals Category:Slanderers Category:One-Shot Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Fragment Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Final Boss Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Multipliers Category:Trickster Category:Deceased Villains Category:The Frollo Show Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Power Hungry Category:Recurring villain Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Big Bads Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Laser-Users Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Secondary Villains Category:Evil Light Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Incriminators Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Strategic Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Cowards